bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Azazel
is a new character in The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. He is unlocked by making three deals with the devil in one run. Azazel starts with a short-range version of Brimstone, the ability to fly, the card 0 - The Fool, and three Black Hearts without any regular heart containers; however, unlike ???, Azazel can still obtain heart containers with items. Item and Strategy Notes * Azazel suffers from the shortest range of all characters; this is balanced with flight, additional power per hit via his short-ranged Brimstone, and significant damage to all enemies in the room upon the loss of a Black Heart, killing most lesser enemies. * Due to his inherent flight, Azazel takes damage only when leaving a Curse Room, not when entering, effectively letting him use these rooms at half-price. Additionally, he can use the Fool card he starts with to avoid the cost for one room entirely. Good Items * Brimstone itself, giving Azazel the long-range version. ** The Ludovico Technique gives a Brimstone ring, whether Azazel has the short or long-range version of it, giving him the ability to damage many enemies at a time due to its size and negates Azazel's short range. ** Tammy's Head, which shoots 10 short-ranged Brimstone beams around him, which deals enormous amounts of damage. This is very useful for speed-runs as it can one-shot most enemies and some bosses. ** Sad Bombs, they will shoot 10 beams in a fashion like Tammy's Head when exploding. ** Number One slightly decreases Azazel's range but significantly decreases the charge time of Azazel's Brimstone. It also turns the laser yellow. ** It is possible to slightly increase attack range by taking Range-increasing items. ** Despite his lack of Heart Containers, unlike ???, Azazel can gain Heart Containers. Thus, health-increasing items are useful. ** Tiny Planet changes the path of Azazel's Brimstone into a circle, giving it an area of effect. ** Proptosis doubles the Brimstone laser's damage without any downsides. ** Abaddon provides no downside, given Azazel still has no Heart Containers. As it costs 3 soul hearts, it will add 3 black hearts to his health bar, increase damage and speed, and give his Brimstone laser a fear effect. ** Technology: Add a laser around Azazel Brimstone laser. Add bonus damage ** Mutant Spider, while significantly increasing the charge time of Azazel's Brimstone, fires four beams that overlay each other, effectively quadrupling damage. ** 20/20, overlays a secondary Brimstone beam effectively doubling damage without changing reload ** The Inner Eye, overlays a brimstone beam above and below the current one but at the cost of a charge time increase. ** Rubber Cement: Fire at wall with Azazel laser will bounce back as full Brimstone laser. It won't change the damage Bad Items * The following items have their effect reduced or nullified with Azazel's short-ranged Brimstone: ** Items involving homing effects which can't apply to the short-ranged Brimstone, such as: *** Godhead *** Sacred Heart *** Spoon Bender *** Telepathy For Dummies ** Items naturally overridden by Brimstone, such as: *** Cricket's Body *** Monstro's Lung (In Afterbirth, Azazel gains multiple brimstone beams around him). *** My Reflection *** Mysterious Liquid (In Afterbirth, creep forms at the edge of the laser). *** Ouija Board *** Strange Attractor (Until Anti-Gravity is picked up) *** The Parasite ** The following items override Azazel's short-ranged Brimstone: *** Dr. Fetus *** Epic Fetus *** Mom's Knife *** Items that respawn Azazel as a different character, including the Ankh, Lazarus' Rags, and Judas' Shadow Related Achievements Rebirth = * The Nail - Complete the Boss Rush. * Demon Baby - Defeat the boss in The Dark Room. * Satanic Bible - Defeat the boss in the Cathedral. * Daemon's Tail - Defeat the boss in the Sheol. * Abaddon - Defeat the boss in The Chest. * Wrapped Baby - Defeat Mom's Heart or It Lives on Hard Mode. |-|Afterbirth = * Lilith - Complete Greed Mode. * Maw of the Void - Defeat the boss in the Blue Womb. * Black Baby - Defeat Mega Satan. * Sucky Baby - Earn all Hard Mode Completion Marks. |-|Afterbirth † = The "Wrapped Baby" achievement was bugged the whole time (it is suppose to be an achievement for Lazarus) and it was not fixed until Afterbirth †. * Begotten Baby - Defeat Mom's Heart or It Lives on Hard Mode. * Dark Prince's Crown - Defeat Delirium. * Bat Wing - Complete Greedier Mode. Trivia * In the Bible, Azazel is referred to as a scapegoat that was cast into the wild as atonement. *However, in certain traditions of Abrahamic religions, Azazel refers to the fallen angel who taught people to make weapons and jewelry and taught women the "sinful art" of painting their faces, as mentioned in the apocryphal Book of Enoch. *Azazel is referenced three times in the Bible; this may be why he spawns with three Black Hearts. ru:Азазель Category:Characters Category:Playable characters